Second Chance
by DistrictThirteenTribute
Summary: After another failed attempt at spending alone time with Phineas, Isabella asks for advice from his favorite girl in the world: Candace. Takes place immediately after "Canderemy".


**Hey guys! Just a quick little Phinbella one-shot for you all to (hopefully) enjoy before we ring in the new year! 2012 was such a great year for me, and I hope it was for all of you too! Thanks in advance for reading!**

_Phineas: "Hey, does this mean we can all go now?"  
Ferb: "Yes. Yes, it does."_

I smiled weakly at Phineas- I mean Ferb- I mean the creepy combination of Phineas and Ferb.

"You know what? Here." I pulled out the two movie tickets from my pocket. "You guys go. I don't really feel like going anymore." I held them out and Phineas' right hand reached for them.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh I just…remembered that I have a new patch to go earn. You guys have fun. Enjoy the movie." I started walking away.

"But Isabella!" He called out.

"Sorry, Phineas. I have to go." I waved at both of them and headed home.

I can't believe I failed again! I promised myself I would insist on it. I'm a Fireside Girl, for crying out loud! I don't give up! But I already gave the movie tickets to Phineas and Ferb.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, but before I knew it, I was at my house. I didn't really feel like going inside, so I sat on my front steps. I had my head in my hands and my elbows on my knees.

I thought back to everything that happened today. I hate myself for giving up so easily. I should be at the movie with Phineas right now!

There's got to be a foolproof way for me to spend some alone time with Phineas. Maybe I could get the Fireside Girls to help. They always seem excited about helping whenever it comes to him. No, maybe I shouldn't. I'd be mean of me to interrupt their fun time at the street fair. I could ask Ferb, but there are two big reasons why I won't. First, it would involve telling him about my feelings for his stepbrother. Second, since he doesn't talk much, I'm never going to be able to understand him. I'd never know what he is trying to tell me. Plus, what if he told Phineas?! I'd never be able to live that down.

There has to be some other person who can help me. Someone who knows him well enough. Someone I can trust. Someone who is going through a similar situation as me….

Aha! Candace!

She's perfect! She's the most important girl in his life, apart from his mom of course. Since she went through a similar struggle with Jeremy, she'll know exactly how to handle this. And even if she hadn't, as a girl, I trust her completely.

I got up and made my way back to the street fair, hoping she was still there. But I only walked a short distance because I saw her coming up the street, heading towards her house.

"Hey, Candace! Wait up!" She did and I ran to catch up to her. Noticing I was slightly out of breath, she spoke first.

"Hey, Isabella. What's up?"

"Are you busy right now Candace? I need to talk to you. It's important."

"No, I'm not busy. I'm just coming back from the street fair. What do you need?"

"Can we sit on your front steps? It's that kind of conversation."

"Wait a minute. Is this about a boy?"

"Umm…well…yes." I confessed.

Candace blinked twice, as if trying to understand what I was saying. "O-kay." She led the way to her house and was the first to take a seat on her front steps.

"So what's the problem with this boy?"

"Well, early this summer I realized my true feelings for him. I like him as more than a friend, and I've spent this entire summer trying to let him know how I feel. I figured the best way to do that is by spending some alone time together and maybe then I'll be able to do it. The problem is I can never seem to get him by himself. It's so frustrating and I'm tired of trying but at the same time I don't want to give up. What do you think?"

"I think you've got a real dilemma on your hands, Isabella. I sighed, nodding my head. "What's he like?"

I turned to her. "Huh?"

"What's he like? What does he like to do, what are his hobbies, interests, stuff like that?"

"Umm." The whole town knows about Phineas. Everyone knows he's smart, imaginative, determined, dedicated, and always willing to help his friends. There aren't many ten year old boys, much less here in Danville, who could fit that description. How could I say this to Candace without giving away that the boy I like is her own brother?

"He's… different than a lot of the boys around here. And I think that's probably why I like him so much."

"Different how?"

"Well, let's just say he's not the type of guy who sits around doing nothing all summer."

"Oh. Well, Isabella, I think the best thing you could do is try to go and start taking an interest in his interests. If he sees that you two like the same things, he'll definitely take notice of you. Then he'll be the one asking to spend alone time with you!"

"I've already done that. It's what I've been doing all summer! But he always thinks I'm just to help him with his-." I closed my mouth shut. I can't believe I almost said that!

Candace gave me a questioning look, but she didn't say anything.

"So… yeah. Even after we went to Par-. I- I mean, even after all our little romantic moments here and there, he still can't take a hint! Was it ever this difficult to tell Jeremy that you liked him?"

"I don't think so. Then again, Jeremy is really smart and funny and cute….He's also older. How old is the guy you like?"

"He's ten."

"Well, there's another problem. Boys that age don't understand things like love and romance. They're probably just getting out of that cooties phase. They do say girls mature faster than boys, which would explain why you like him before he's even thinking of feelings like that towards anybody."

"Oh. How… disappointing."

"But the good thing is, you still have the rest of the summer try keep trying!" You could tell she was saying this to try to make me feel better. Not that it was really working. "Look Isabella, you're a really terrific girl and I really do think you should try again. And if you really like this guy, you should never give up. Take me, for example. If I had stopped trying to hang out with Jeremy, he wouldn't be my boyfriend now! So it may take you a few weeks, or a few months, it may even take you a few years. But if you really care about this guy and want him to know how you feel and see if he may feel the same way back, you owe it to yourself to keep trying. Who knows, maybe the results will turn out to be better than you expected!"

Candace had a point. And seeing her and Jeremy is a great example. It was part of the reason why I came to see her in the first place! I really do like Phineas. I know that maybe he'll eventually see me as something more than a friend, and I'll be there when that moment arrives! So I can't give up. I won't give up!

I smiled hugely and turned to her.

"Thanks so much Candace!" I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back.

"Of course, Isabella. Anytime." She smiled as we pulled away from one another. "You're not going to tell me who he is, are you?"

"Nope!"

I got up off the steps and all but ran down the block heading towards the movie theater. I'll catch Phineas there and try yet again to spend some time together. The day is still young, after all.

**Not my best, but I just had to get that out there since it's been in my head for a while. Thank you for reading. Reviews are always appreciated! Happy New Year!**


End file.
